Sara's Goodbye
by Grissom's Monarch Butterfly
Summary: Sara runs away. NS, GC implied. Read to find out more.


AN: God i hope this is good. i have no idea how trhe idea came to me. it just did so i hope it is good.

CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION

Sara

Dear Journal,

I don't believe it's been five years since I started working here. I was called to Vegas by Gil Grissom, a respectable friend of mine to help out his team. Catherine Willows and I have under no circumstances been what you would call 'friends'. Warrick Brown and I didn't start off great but now we get along. Gil and I started off with a companionship, but now it seems to have vanished. I'm fairly good friends with Greg Sanders and David Philips, although I'm sure they're fighting over me! The one constant I had since I moved here was my relationship with my best friend. He pays attention to me, he takes me out, and he accepts me for who I am. I have to admit I've fallen in love with him. Nicholas Stokes, my best friend, my soul mate, the love of my life, my prince charming. I haven't told him how I feel about him; I seriously don't think I ever will. I think about telling him every time I see him but when I'm going to, I chicken out. I guess I'm scared to have a relationship since every guy I've ever dated has hurt me in some way. I know for a fact that Nick won't hurt me, but I'm still scared. So I decided to resign from the lab and move on with my life, away from Vegas, away from the lab, and away from Nick. I'll miss everyone when I move home to San Francisco. I wrote a letter to each person I worked with these past five years.

Two weeks went by and Sara was gone everyone had read there letters.

Greg,

You're a great friend and person. I believe you'll make a good life for yourself. I know you always had a crush on me. I'm sorry I never felt the same way. I know you'll meet the 'special one' in your life. Greg Sanders, Take Care and all the luck in the future.

Love,

Sara.

Warrick,

I know we didn't always see eye to eye because of reasons that are no longer important to mention, but you are a good person and CSI. I should've never had said that you didn't deserve to be a CSI because of your gambling problem. Keep up the good work and good luck in the future Warrick Brown!

Love,

Sara.

Catherine,

You're an excellent CSI. You work tremendously hard. You know exactly what you want and you go for it. Lindsey is lucky to have a mother like you. My mother was never sweet and caring as you. I always wished she was. I wish we could've been friends, but I guessed I ruined that chance and I'm sorry. You are lucky to be dating Grissom take care of him for me. Good Luck in your life and have a good life Catherine Willows.

Love,

Sara.

David,

I know I once told you that in order to get a girl you needed to lose the glasses, drop the coat, and grow some scruff, but that wasn't at all true. I like you just as you are. I'm sure any other girl that comes your way will like you just as you are like I do. I was flattered that you had a crush on me. David have a great life I'll never forget you.

Love,

Sara.

Grissom,

I'm sorry, I left, I just felt like I didn't belong on the team anymore. I ruined our friendship a I hate that because I respect and admire you. I kind of regret asking you out especially since I had a feeling you loved Catherine. Thank you for calling me and inviting me to be part of your team. Catherine is lucky is lucky to have you. Hang on to her and never let go. Have a good life and good luck.

Love,

Sara.

Nick,

I appreciate everything you've done for me. You were the only one who was always nice to me for the full five years. I know this may sound weird but I Love You, I know I ran away and I'm sorry. Your everything I've ever wanted in my life but I was scared and here I am running away. You're a sweet man and you'll find a woman who isn't scared. Nick Stokes Take care and all the luck in the future.

Love you forever and for always,

Sara

Everyone missed Sara especially Nick. He couldn't believe she ran away. He decided it was probably best to move since that was she decided to do.

AN: so what did you think review and let me know. there will be a Sequel if you want one if not let me know. for those waiting for Love Is i'm currently having writers block so bare with me i haven't trashed it.


End file.
